Frostpaw's first battle
by Amberflame805
Summary: Cookieclan challenge battle scars. A young apprentice fights for the first time against a rival clan


Frostpaw flattened herself further into the undergrowth, eyes wide with fear and excitement. It would be her first real battle and she couldn't wait! She would prove herself, she would do great!

The bushed around her rustle as the winds whipped across her face, and she winced. Her mentor; Sunheart stood a few inches away. Shadowclan would pay for stealing Thunderclan prey! She would prove herself to her clan. Frostpaw would make sure that Shadowclan never forgot her name.

"Are you ready?" Her mentor turned to look at her.

"Yes! Let's show those foxhearts!" Frostpaw unsheathed her claws, ripping the rotting log at her paws to shreds.

"Spoken like a true warrior." Sunheart's eyes glinted with pride.

"Thunderclan attack!"

Frostpaw burst from the undergrowth with her clan, claws out. She crashed into Toadpaw, and he turned on her, the light of battle gleaming in his eyes.

He threw himself at her hind legs, unbalancing her. She stumbled backwards, and he pinned her, smirking. She pummeled his belly and he let out a yowl. With all her strength she threw him off her.

She didn't give him a chance to regaining his footing before she attacked him. Frostpaw kicked him in face causing him to cringe. She took that moment to pin him. She ripped open his belly and watched him flee, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

She barely had a chance to feel triumph before Blackpaw attacked her from behind. Frostpaw tried to push him off her, but he was to heavy. His sheer weight held her down. Her paws were pinned at her sides and he ripped a gash along her belly. She screeched and jerked under him. He bit the back of her neck and twisted it back. She let out a moan of pain. Sunheart ripped him off her and slit his flank. She threw him back onto his own territory. Frostpaw shared a nod with her mentor before Sunheart disappeared back into the fray.

Foxpaw barred her teeth at Frostpaw before attacking. But Frostpaw was ready and swung her legs under the Shadowclan apprentices, knocking her over. Foxpaw twisted and avoided Frostpaw's snapping jaws. She slammed her paw into Frostpaw's throat stunning the Thunderclan she. Frostpaw tried to dodge the next blow but she was to slow. Foxpaw's claws ran along her flank. Frostpaw hissed twisted underneath the Shadowclan apprentice.

Foxpaw's eyes were narrowed with hate as she sunk her teeth deep into Frostpaw's flesh. Frostpaw's eyes began to water from the pain. It was then that Foxpaw made her mistake. She exposed her throat for just a second, and that was all Frostpaw needed. She kicked up, and Foxpaw let out a small gasp. Frostpaw slammed Foxpaw into a tree. The other apprentice slumped down, pain gleaming in her eyes. Frostpaw reared above her for another blow, but Foxpaw turned tail and ran off. Frostpaw looked around to see how the battle was going. Adderstar had Thunderclan's leader pinned underneath him, and Snakefur had Sunheart pinned too. Thunderclan seemed to be losing!

Frostpaw ran to help her mentor. She threw herself at Sunheart's attacker claws glinting in the sun. Snakefur whirled around to confront his small attacker. He swung a massive paw knocking he over. He turned back to Sunheart who lay in a pile of her own blood eyes wide with fear. Snakefur threw her towards Thunderclan territory and Frostpaw watched in dismay as her mentor fled. Snakefur shot her a look of disgust before disappearing back into the fight. She wasn't worth his time.

Lionpaw came up besides her panting heavily. He pressed his muzzle against her flank, and she breathed in his comforting scent, eyes closed.

"Come on, let's beat these crowfood eaters!" Lionpaw threw himself at the nearest Shadowclan apprentice whose name was Ashpaw. The smaller tom hissed and ducked. Frostpaw grasped him by his scruff while Lionpaw ripped open his flanks. They watched him flee, triumphant.

Frostpaw heard a yowl behind her and spun around to see their leader; Pinestar, writhing in Adderstar's grip.

"We have to help him!" Together the two apprentices ran to their struggling leader. They launched themselves at Adderstar's throat. He swung his muzzle away from them, and brought a massive paw down against Frostpaw, trapping her. Lionpaw ripped his claws down Adderstar's flank, momentarily distracting him. Pinestar pushed the pushed the Shadowclan leaders muzzle into the earth.

With a hiss Adderstar threw him off. But most of Shadowclan's warriors had already fled, making Thunderclan outnumber Shadowclan.

"Shadowclan retreat!" Adderstar turned to glare at them. "This isn't over!" He yowled before disappearing into the bush.

Frostpaw leaned against Lionpaw, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Its over now." Frostpaw smiled as she watched her clan yowl in triumph. They did it. Thunderclan had won.

**A/N: Wow, I cut it close! That was exactly 800 words not including this! Anyway, I hope this passes.**


End file.
